Gimme Gimme Gimme
by PhantomChajo
Summary: After Phantom's day on the witness stand in the trial of her and Emily's Rapist, she deals with everything. She wishes those walls were down and regrets not having brought them down before this. Follows Take a Chance on Me. Setting: Dee & Charra's Cosmos


Gimme Gimme Gimme  
By PhantomChajo  
  
  
Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer  
  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
  
Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of TV  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer  
  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer  
  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
  
"Gimme Gimme Gimme" by ABBA  
  
  
  
On her way out of the courtroom, Phantom was mobbed by reporters, microphones, and holovision cameras. She was being bombarded with questions as camera lights flashed and reporters pushed to be the first to get a statement. Phantom didn't speak to any of them She just wanted to get out of there and get home. She didn't want to spend another second anywhere near the courtroom or even speak of the days proceedings  
  
Each and every one of the reporter either started or ended their questions with "Your Grace." Each time another nick was created in her already frayed psyche. Another brick was added to the wall that she had created long ago to keep her from being hurt by anyone. Another brick that also kept her from being able to reach out to anyone either.  
  
As soon as she managed to clear the doors of the courthouse itself, she felt a little better but not much. Taking the steps two at a time she was able to stay ahead of the pack of reporters that hounded her. She spotted Seymour just up ahead. Seems he was either waiting for someone or had just dropped someone off. With quick strides she was able to catch him before he left. She tapped his window to get his attention.  
  
"Need a ride? Ya know wha..." he was saying as he turned his head to see who it was. He must have been started cause he just stared at her a moment. His eyes darted to behind her at the same time she glances over her shoulder at the group of determined reporters out for blood. "Get in" was all he said as he opened the door.  
  
She slipped into the cab, the door closing with a soft click. "The Space Port" she said softly.  
  
"You got it." He took delight in the fact that his cab belched a billowing cloud of noxious fumes, choking the reporters that had gathered as he took off. While he wasn't able to follow the trial on the holovid, he did listen to it as it was broadcast over the radio waves.  
  
Zan sat back with a soft sigh, reaching up to pull the pins that kept her hair back out of the way. With each one removed, another tendril fell until all were out and her hair was down. Digging into her pocket she pulled out a hair tie and started to braid her hair. By the time she was finished they had arrived at the space port. She had left the HummingBird there, not wanting to risk having it anywhere near the Courthouse.  
  
"Here ya go Phantom." He said as he parked the cab.  
  
"Thanks Seymour" she said softly as she got out. She started to hand him money for the fare and tip but he waved it off.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said. "I know it's been said before, but... I hope they cut the balls of that bastard and shove them down his throat before they put him down. Ya know what I mean?"  
  
She just raised an eyebrow at his words. A small smile crossing her face. "yeah, I do."  
  
He smiled and waved as he left.  
  
Turning she walked to the HummingBird, careful to be sure no one was about, then keyed the lock. She quickly got in and brought it to life as she settled the helmet on. As soon as everything was green she took off, heading home. She didn't even bother to stop by Hawk Haven on her way.  
  
All she wanted at the moment was a hot shower. She felt she was covered in a slimy foulness thanks to that sleazebag of a defense lawyer. His poking and prying at things that were best left alone. His constant use of her title left a distinctly foul taste in the back of her throat. She doubted that she would even be able to stomach eating something this night.  
  
  
When she arrived home she landed the HummingBird and got out. "Hunter, lock hanger bay doors and shut everything down for Hanger level and guest room level."  
  
"Acknowledged." There was a slight pause. "You have 376 messages at this time."  
  
She sighed as she headed to the lift, all the lights dimming as she did. "Sort messages. Known Callers, known business customers and unknown."  
  
"Compliance..... Messages sorted."  
  
"Is there anything from Emily or Will Hart?" she asked as she got off on her level. As she walked past, she removed her jacket and tossed it onto the couch. She paused long enough to pull off her vest and boots too.  
  
"Affirmative." Nothing else.  
  
She let out a tired sigh. Damned thing was going to get reprogrammed. Soon. "Play any messages from Will or Emily Hart."  
  
"Compliance."  
  
"Hey Zan...As soon as possible, Em and I will be by. Tomorrow if things goes OK, If not the day after.... Anyways, we'll be seeing you soon... and I just want to let you know. No matter what, We love you still.... I love you and I'll wait for you." There was a moment or two more of silence before it ended.  
  
She stood there, staring off blankly for a while before shaking herself out of it and continuing on to the bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes as she did. Upon reaching the bathroom she headed for the shower stall and stepped in, turning the water on as hot as she could stand it. After a while she switched to a cooler setting.  
  
Finally after an unknown amount of time she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large towel about her and using a smaller one to dry her hair with. Returning to the main room she finished drying off and wrapped a large robe about her. He then went to her private study/office and sat down in the chair. She didn't say anything at first, just watched the screen saver on the monitor.  
  
"Hunter, play messages. Audio only. Known callers first, customers second and unknown last. On the Unknown, sort by caller location. Closest to farthest."  
  
"Acknowledge. Working... Messages sorted. Playing messages now."  
  
She leaned back, closing her eyes and listened to the messages. A few of them she wasn't surprised about. Something from Dee and Mikel. Another from Commander Stargazer. A rambling message from Chatterbox, over 90% of it in another language, but she didn't bother to have Hunter translate it for her. She got several messages from various members of her family. One from Queen Makala and her Father, Lord Stefan, that amounted to telling her all she had to do was say the word and neither Dragor nor his lawyer would survive very long, prison or no.  
  
Those messages that did come as a surprise were just as varied. A note from Yesman advising her to avoid certain areas. A word from Hardware offer his services to re-fit her ship with heavy weapons. And even one from Quicksilver. That one came as a complete surprise. All he said was that he was sorry events turned out the way they did. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
The rest she just sat there and listened to. Deleting each one after it was played. Many were just repeats from reporters. By the time it was finished, it was late and she was tired. As she stood up she shut the desk consol down and also turned off the lights. She slipped though the door to the room beyond and moved to stand by the window. As she gazed out, she saw her own reflection gazing back at her. How she wished for someone to be with her this night. With a soft sigh of regret, she turned away from the window and went to bed.  
  
As she slept, nightmares invaded her dreams. From the rape itself to the questioning on the stand. All of it mixed and jumbled together. She saw everything though Emily's eyes as well as her own. Fears twisted things until she no longer knew what was the truth and what was her imagination.  
  
When she awoke, she was bathed in a sheen of cold sweat. The sheets twisted about her body. Curling on her side she beat her fist into the mattress as she choked back sobs of anger, fear, frustration and sorrow. After she settled down she crawled out of the bed and went to take a shower.  
  
When she finished, she dressed for the day. A pair of running shoes, a ratty pair of ripped jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt. She brushed her hair out and put it up in a pony tail and braided it. Leaving her level she went down to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hunter. Go though the music files and select the following artist. Limp Bizkit, Motley Crew, Rob Zombie, White Zombie, Ramstein, Linkin Park, Twisted Sister, Ozzy Ozborn."  
  
"Acknowledge. Artist selected."  
  
"Random play all songs from those artist. Location, storage area, hanger level. Only com messages from Emily or Will Hart are to be accepted. All others can be saved for later."  
  
"Compliance."  
  
After finishing the coffee she left the kitchen and headed down to the hanger. Turning to the left she headed to the storage area. Once she got there she did some warm up exercises and stretches. As soon as she was ready she started her work out.  
  
With ever hit, she felt the anger, the hatred, the fear and loathing. She remembered ever single detail of what happened to both her and Emily. But instead of bottling it up, she let it out. The music in the background was hard, fast and angry sounding. Just right for the mood she was in. She ignored the ache in her hands, even ignored it when the skin across her knuckles split and blood spilled over her hands, splattering across the bag and the floor.   
  
At the same time, down on Bedlama in the courtroom Zan was in the previous day, Emily Hart was on the stand. Recounting everything that happened.  
  
Time had little meaning for Zan. Hours passed, lunch came and went. It was late afternoon when the music suddenly stopped.  
  
"Com Message from Will Hart"  
  
She had to take a moment to get her bearings again. "Put him though."  
  
"Zan?"  
  
"Yeah Will, I'm here."  
  
"Sis' done. We're on our way as soon as we get some stuff from Hawk Haven."  
  
"Alright. You guys want anything to eat when you get here?"  
  
A moment of silence. "..no... not right now. Maybe later."  
  
"Alright. See you when you get here."  
  
"Yeah... Later" the com disconnected.  
  
She let out a sigh, grimacing at the pain in her hands. "Hunter. Discontinue current music selection. Select Enya and Enigma this time. Random play. Second level"  
  
"Compliance"   
  
She headed for the lift, leaving behind the blood and sweat splattered floor around the punching bag. Zan got another shower and changed. This time into something loose and comfortable. She was there when the Twins arrived.  
  
Wordlessly she wrapped her arms about Em. "Is this nightmare over with?" she asked softly.  
  
"I hope so"  
  
Both were wrapped in Will's embrace. It was only after they broke apart did he notice Zan's hands. He frowned, tsking at her. "Where's the first aid kit?"  
  
"I have something better." She said. Nodding towards the one door that led to the small infirmary.  
  
"Come on, let's get you taken care of then" he said as he moved in that direction.  
  
After all was said and done, the three settled on the couch. Em snuggled close against Zan as Zan lay within Will's arms. Not a word was said. None were needed. The evening passed into night and then on to dawn. 


End file.
